Oro
*Tier: 2 (in this game, this means being on par with a planetar, trumpet archon, ghaele or shiradi, marilith, or arcanaloth) *Underdeveloped at: Any action that involves strength, stamina, agility, or dexterity. Supernatural Powers *Ability to Imbue, Manipulate, and Create Life and Organic Matter: What it says on the tin. This power can even work conceptually. However, it can never remove life or Organic Matter. *Ability to Create and Manipulate Space and Stop Time: Takes a tremendous amount of spiritual effort. *Incorporeal: Oro is all ghostly by default. *Possession: While incorporeal, Oro can possess people and objects Galina-style by merging her life energy with another person's, although she does not have to manage any synchronization rate, and she can still use her other abilities. With some effort, she can even turn someone she is possessing incorporeal for a brief moment as well. Equipment *Bra of Bodily Enhancement: Makes Oro sexier in proportions. Can be mystically adjusted into a strapless bra. *Ring of Manifesting: Turns Oro corporeal while she wears it. *Shapeshifting Handy Haversack: It changes shapes, but still has the weight and volume capacity. *Hair brush, makeup kit, compact, mirror, casual clothing, princess clothing, prurient belly dancer costume, office lady outfit, strapless little black dress, various other garments NPC Tier Reference (to Oro's Knowledge) Most NPCs here are tier 2, yes. *Airah the Djinni Princess: Tier 2 *Ayale the Arcanaloth and Former Brothel Owner: Tier 2 *Aspect of Atropus: Tier 2 *Cantara the Felinal Guardinal: Tier -2 *Coure Eladrin: Tier -2 *Dahlia the Codex-Augmented Succubus: Tier 2 *Dunyana the Djinni: Tier -1 *Eanna the Fire Weird: Tier 2 *Evrae the Vivacious Elf and Former Vampire: Tier 2 *Felinal Paladin Lie-Discerner: Tier 1 *Firasah the Ghaele Eladrin: Tier 2 *Ilyana the Ruin Chanter: Tier 2 *Lotulis the Lotus Tree: Tier 3 if near the tree, dwindles in tiers with distance, though the tree has minor mobility *Moira the Moigno Archmage: Tier 2 *Nefertari the Displacer Beast Hierophant: Tier 2 *Nualia the Vivacious Half-Elf and Former Lich: Tier 2 *Obduri the Soulfused Obdurium Golem: Tier 2 *Rilla the Aurumach Rilmani: Tier 3 *Tethys the Concordant Killer/Discord Incarnate: Tier 3 *Vira the Frostwind Virago: Tier 2 *Vox the Vivacious Half-Eladrin, Half-Guardinal: Tier 2 Tier Reference for the Outsider Lords *Kharash of Elysium: Tier 4 *Bharrai of Elysium: Tier 5 *Talisid of Elysium: Tier 7 *Morwel of Arborea: Tier 7 What Oro Knows about Obduri Long Ago *Obduri was created as a non-sapient, 100% construct, obdurium golem. *Obduri was created long ago by Oro's mother, the queen of the Positive Energy Plane kingdom known as the "Garden of Unborn Immortals." *Obduri was rewarded to Rilla long ago, when the rilmani had aided Oro's kingdom as an argenach (the rank below aurumach), and which was long before Rilla had started the Tempus Sigilian. *Obduri's master at the time was Rilla. Obduri mindlessly protected the front of Rilla's Tempus Sigilian building. First Incident *Oro noticed that the 100% construct Obduri had her kingdom's crest engraved in her eyes. *When Oro touched the 100% construct Obduri and spoke words to her, the foxgirl's touch and words spontaneously channeled raw soulstuff from the Positive Energy Plane to imbue Obduri. This resulted in Obduri becoming 50% construct, 50% living creature, with a soul and sapience. This also resulted in Obduri treating Oro as her new master, and in Obduri acquiring the ability to return creatures and objects to their previous states. *Obduri recognizes two special people: her creator and her master. *Obduri's creator is Oro's mother. Obduri's programming cannot be changed by anyone but her creator. Obduri can open a communications link with her creator at any time, but Oro has instructed Obduri to never do such a thing. *Obduri's master used to be Rilla, but it is now Oro. Obduri is programmed to protect her master, although her master can tell Obduri to stay elsewhere and "indirectly protect" her master. Rilla (the old master) did this to keep Obduri guarding the front of the Tempus Sigilian, and Oro (the new master) did the same to effectively order Obduri to guard Rilla and Rilla's building instead.